The Deflowering of Draco Malfoy
by princesspeach0987
Summary: That bloody little know it all, Draco Malfoy..." SERIOUSLY OOC and AU. Queen bee Hermione boldly goes where no woman has gone before. Disclaimer- JKR owns everything but the plot. Warnings: Language, Lemons, Randomness...
1. Chapter 1

A/N- You have been _warned, _this story is super OOC, like Hermione and Draco have almost switched places. If that's not your thing then turn back now! If it is, then let the randomness begin : )

**Lucky Number Seven**

"Shh! Wait until Snape passes, then we should be in the clear," Harry whispered, folding up the Marauder's Map, and straitening his robes.

"Imagine if the greasy old vulture caught us, that would be a new one," Ron smirked as he swept his disheveled red locks away from his face.

"Well if getting caught is what you're after, we could kill two birds with one stone and do it in his office. This is our last year to accomplish our goal of hooking up in every room in the castle, and if I do say so myself, I don't think it's going to be easy."

"Don't be such a pessimist 'Mione, Harry's well on his way to pulling it off by himself. Not thanks to all the help you've been. Without us you'd only have Justin Cinch-Pansy boy in the Hufflepuff dorms, that's not exactly something to brag about, you know."

"Oh yeah? Well without me you wouldn't have the Head common room or Head Girl's room, because somebody didn't make Head Boy," Hermione shot at her two best friends and lovers, Harry in particular.

"That's not my fault! All the teachers have favorites. That bloody little know-it-all Draco Malfoy and his constant sucking up… How was I supposed to compete with that, no matter how charming I am?"

"Harry, you tried to seduce Professor McGonagall! What did you expect!?"

"I expected to get into her knickers to be honest, have you forgotten about our goal to sleep with a teacher?"

"A _young_ teacher, I bet if you put a cock in McGonagall, she'd break a hip," Hermione stated earnestly, but snorted in laughter along with Ron at the thought of the elder witch and the Boy Who Lived.

"Well we'd know if Malfoy hadn't walked in on us. 'I'm sorry professor, it's just that I didn't remember if the essay was supposed to be five rolls of parchment or six. I did twelve just to be safe, and I suck my thumb and finger myself to pictures of Professor Snape," Harry mocked in a high-pitched voice. "I don't even think a good dick up his ass would loosen him up."

"Harry!" Ron shouted indignantly and punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Keep that up and you won't be getting any good dicks in your ass."

"Oh shush you know I'm joking. Like the prude prince of Slytherin could handle me anyways. His ass is probably so tight-"

"Ugh will both of you please shut up!? Let's just get out of this closet, it reeks of sex and if we don't leave soon I might make you do me again," the Head girl pouted, a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Well we can't have that," Ron said ginning at her. "Better get a move on." Hermione pinched both boys' butts, then peeked her head out the closet door to check that the coast was clear. Seeing the empty hallway, she emerged, flattening her robes as she confidently walked down the deserted corridor beside her two best friends. They were seventh years now, and the most sought after and popular students in the school. Harry and Ron were the heroes of quidditch, tall, handsome, and chiseled. Harry was especially popular since his defeat of the Dark Lord in their fifth year at school.

Then there was Hermione. Her long slender legs and flawless skin made her the envy of every girl in school. Still, she didn't know how she had gotten so lucky as to have these two striking men by her side. They fulfilled her in almost every way, and she loved them more than anything in the entire world. Besides the fact that they gave her the most mind-blowing orgasms during their many ventures around the school, they were also there for advice and for help with her homework. It was most likely thanks to them that she had become Head Girl. It wasn't that she was stupid or anything, far from it, she just had more important things to worry about than studying. She always liked to look her best, and that took a lot of work and a lot of her time.

"Lucky you found that closet, imagine if we went all year and never noticed it. I would be so pissed if a simple thing like that could have ruined our whole mission," said Ron, breaking Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Speaking of our mission, I think we should make a list or something, of the places we still have to get to. That way we can make sure nowhere else gets overlooked."

"Good idea Hermione. How about you scope out the dungeons and the ground floor, I'll take the first through fourth floors, and Ron, you can list the rest. We'll all work on it tonight and go over it this weekend, agreed?"

"Agreed."

Later that night, Hermione sat at her desk in the common room she shared with the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. She hardly ever saw him through their past six years at school together, and even when they did encounter each other, words were never exchanged. He was very quiet and mostly kept to himself and to his studies. She didn't even know who his friends were, or anything about him really.

But back to her list… They had done it in the kitchens, the Great Hall (on every house table to be exact). Harry and Ron had conquered the Potions classroom in their sixth year. They had set off dung bombs in the Hufflepuff common room and made awkward but satisfying love with use of the Bubble-Head charm. And most recently, they did it in broom cupboard off the entrance hall. That meant they still needed the entrance hall itself, the Slytherin common room, Snape's office, and the staff room. They definitely had their work cut out for them.

She added a few more things to her list, and made a couple slight adjustments before she was satisfied. She read over the page and was just considering how they could possibly get into the Slytherin common room, when Malfoy dropped his bag across from her on the table, and took a seat. He immediately opened a large old book and flipped to the back and began to read. Hermione didn't understand how he could read so much. His head was always in a book; surely he should have run out of books to read by their seventh year! She couldn't even make out a title on the worn cover, but was sure that whatever the book was about, it was incredible dull.

"So Malfoy, what's that you've got there?" she asked, just trying to be friendly.

"A book," he replied offhandedly.

"No bloody fucking way. Of course it's a book! I meant, what is it about?" she shot back, trying to regain her composure.

"Well if you must know, it's about the campaign for Goblin rights to a fair trial of the eighteenth century."

"Sounds really umm.. fascinating." He didn't respond, just sighed and returned his attention to the book. His attitude was really starting to frustrate Hermione, but something strange was happening to her at the same time. She was intrigued, and the corners of her lips twisted into a devious little smirk as she watched him. She stretched her arms up over her head and yawned, pushing her breasts purposefully towards him. His eyes stayed glued to his book, and he didn't even acknowledge her now that she wasn't talking to him.

"Don't you do anything besides read?" she asked, leaning forward on the desk so he would have a clear view of her generous cleavage. She saw him glance in the direction of her breasts, which pleased her, but once again he returned to his book. How the hell could he resist the twins!? Hermione was not used to getting ignored, especially by the opposite sex. She was going to have to step up her game if she was going to get anywhere with him, even though she still didn't understand why she was wasting her time with a loser like Draco Malfoy in the first place.

"So who's your boyfriend these days?" she asked coyly. After all, if he wasn't drooling over her right now, the most logical explanation was that he must swing the other way.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, actually I would."

"Why does it bother you so much that I'm not fawning over you like the rest of the pathetic male population of Hogwarts?"

"I am NOT bothered, I am just trying to get to the bottom of your anti-socialness!" she yelled, quite suddenly offended.

"That isn't a word. And the reason is that you have very low self-esteem, and screwing your little entourage all over the castle even though you know neither of them would have you in a real relationship does nothing but veil your problems momentarily, making you think your life is so swell, while really you are just a pathetic little lap-dog, addicted to men and sex."

"That is SO not true! Harry and Ron are my friends, something you know nothing about!"

"If it's not true, then show me that paper you're working on."

"My homework is none of your business."

"It's the first day of term, we don't have any homework yet," he stated smartly. Hermione couldn't believe what an asshole he was! He should be honored that she was taking the time to talk to him, and instead he was insulting her. It was infuriating, but she was not going to let him have the last word.

"Well don't you just know everything. Tell me Malfoy, is professor Snape's cock as greasy as his hair?"

"I'm sure you know all about it. At least I don't have to make a list to remind myself how many pointless sexcapades I've had." He had now put down his book, putting his full attention into the argument that was quickly heating up.

"Sexcapades isn't a word, but that's besides the point. At least I have a list."

"Now _that_ is something to be proud of," he said sarcastically.

"Thank you." There was silence as the two Heads glared at each other, then their faces seemed to soften as they let the words sink in.

"Can we be civil for a minute?" Hermione asked as a peaceful gesture.

"Yes."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Well I don't really think that's any of your-"

"Just answer the question. It doesn't leave this room."

"Only if you answer my question first."

"Fine, shoot."

"Are you happy?" he asked her seriously. Was she really happy? She didn't know exactly. She loved Harry and Ron, but knew deep down that there was a void in their relationship that only a real loving one, in which there was only one man and one woman, could fill. Malfoy was not going to know that though…

"What? What kind of question is that!? Of course I'm happy. I have great friends, a supporting family… I'm Head Girl for Merlin's sake! Why wouldn't I be happy!?" she shouted quite exasperatedly. How dare he ask her something so personal and ridiculous!

"I am a virgin, and I am not happy. There, an honest answer, something _you_ know nothing about," he sneered at her.

Hermione was completely at a loss. She was staring at him open mouthed, her retort getting lost somewhere around his admittance of his virginity. She didn't think she knew of any other seventh year virgin males. They were even more rare than a fifth year virgin female. Once again Hermione had an inkling of intrigue, and she didn't know where it was coming from.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Hermione was struggling with her feelings. She was unfamiliar with what she wanted at the moment. She didn't even know who Draco Malfoy was! The only thing she really knew about him now was that he was a virgin and he liked to real old boring books.

"So.." she started, trying to break the awkward silence. "Have you ever at least kissed a girl?" she asked bravely, sincerely interested.

"I really can't believe we are having this conversation," he said shaking his head.

"C'mon, pleeeaaasseee tell me," she batted her eyelashes at him. "We are going to be living with each other all year, don't you think it would be best to get to know one another?" He wanted to fight, he really did, but he was starting to fall for her charm and her over exaggerated pouty lips.

"Yes I have kissed a girl, just nothing more than that. Happy?"

"Oh very," she smirked evilly, before throwing her body across the table and planting her lips firmly on his. He was completely thrown off guard, but soon fell captive to her powerful kiss. He felt her tongue snaking out to gain entry into his mouth, and he parted his lips and lost himself in her sweet kisses. She tasted so good, but in the back of his mind he felt like she was tricking him. She was the most popular girl in school and could have any man she wanted, why was she doing this?

Minutes passed as their tongues explored the crevices of their wanting mouths. Hermione had no idea what had come over her, all she knew was that devouring every inch of his body seemed like the most brilliant idea in the world. Her hands inched their way into his shaggy blonde hair, and he became more confident in his movements, searching deeper into her mouth with a little more force.

They emerged for air, panting heavily, and staring at each other with wide eyes, not able to comprehend what they had done. It was so crazy, Miss Popular with the school outcast and bookworm. She wanted it so bad though. She wanted to venture on into the unexplored territory of his virgin manhood, and Hermione Granger _always_ got what she wanted.

"Wow…" he whispered softly, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Hermione walked around the table, took his shaking hand, and silently led him to her bedroom. She pushed him against the edge of her bed, and picked up where they had left off. Their tongues intertwined once again, and he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, making her hip put pressure on his growing erection. He groaned into her mouth, and her lips curved into a smile as they fell back on the bed.

Suddenly, Hermione peeled herself away from him and got off the bed. He lifted his head and gave her a puzzled look, as a cold feeling washed over him at the loss of her body heat.

"Do you want to do this with me? I mean I know it seems crazy and all, but I want this right now. If you don't want to though, I'll stop," the tall brunette said in forced seriousness, hoping with all her heart that he wanted to continue. He quickly nodded up at her, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She was about to crawl back on top of him, when a devilish little thought crossed her mind.

"I'm not going to get back on that bed until you are completely starkers," she said with a smirk. His face fell for a minute, but he shook himself out of it and scrambled to get his clothes off. She was pleased to see that quidditch had served him well, and his chiseled muscles could easily rival Harry and Ron's. Finally he was down to his boxers. His hand was on the elastic waistband when he froze, and looked up at her questioningly.

"How do I know that you aren't going to get me naked then zap me with your wand and bring up your little friends to laugh at me?"

"Oh trust me, you have nothing to be laughed at," she said in a low whisper, transfixed by his toned body. "Still.. if you want some proof…" she trailed off, pondering her next move.

Next thing he knew, she had crawled over him, pushing him back on the bed with force as she trailed rough kisses down his neck. Her tongue reached out to flick his hard, dime-sized nipple. He took in a sharp breath, completely lost in the new sensations. She continued to venture downwards, nipping and sucking his soft flesh, as he gasped in pleasure underneath her.

Finally, she had reached her goal. Her fingers slipped underneath the elastic band, carefully pulled it up and over his erection, and down his legs. She took in the glistening head and the silky smooth shaft. He was absolutely beautiful, and huge! It was a shame that something so perfect had never gotten to exercise its purpose in life. Her hand reached out to cup his balls, and gently rolled them in her palm. Her tongue snuck out to circle the head, devouring the precum hungrily.

She heard him moan again, and it fueled her actions, unleashing the hormone crazed sex addict within. Her tongue trailed up and down, while her hands massaged every inch of him that she could touch. When she had his penis fully lubricated with saliva, she steadily held it with on hand, and lowered her head until he was completely taken in. Her mouth was stretched to the limit, but stopping never even crossed her mind. The head of his cock was far in the back of her throat, and she moved his throbbing member up and down at an increasing pace, feeding off the positive reaction she was getting.

The feeling was amazing, like nothing he could have ever imagined. Her mouth was so hot and wet, and he tried hard to hold back so their encounter would last, but her skill was too much for him to handle. He could feel the pressure building up within him, and didn't know if he should warn her that he couldn't hold out any longer. He didn't want to disgust her and send her running for the hills when their fun had only just begun.

"Hermione I'm- I'm going to- to cum," he grunted in between his ragged breaths. She smiled around him and increased her pace, until his warm seed was shooting down the back of her throat in strong spurts and he was moaning his release. He was overwhelmed with pleasure as she sucked him hard to the very end, only releasing him when his penis became flaccid in her mouth.

He let the aftershocks of his orgasm die out before he opened his eyes. She was hovering over him, an evil smirk playing her soft features, and it pleased him immensely. She wasn't through with him just yet.

Her lips were on his again in a bruising kiss. He could taste himself on her, and was strangely turned on by it. His cock was already growing hard again, but she was still fully clothed, and he wanted more. He reached a hand up to unbutton her blouse, and tugged it off with haste. He pulled her half naked form closer to him, and she happily obliged, smothering her breasts over his face. He kissed and sucked each one frantically, not being able to get enough of the soft and supple mounds.

All too soon, she was raising herself off of him, and he groaned at the loss. He was not to be disappointed for long though. She playfully lifted her skirt and smirked, giving him a glimpse of her bare folds before covering back up. His eyes were wide with shock at the fact that the Head Girl went commando.

"You ready?" she whispered erotically in his ear, her hot breath sending shivers down his spine.

"Obviously," he breathed out, jerking his head in the direction of his stock straight erection that was oozing precum once again. She grasped it firmly in her hand, and lowered herself over him, gliding it along the length of her nether lips, and mixing their juices together. She was so wet, having been extremely turned on by her control over him, that he slid in easily up to the hilt.

"Oh Merlin… Hermione…" he moaned, sweat starting to bead on his forehead. She rocked her hips back and forth, and he reciprocated the gesture, grinding hard against her. She lifted herself off of him slowly, feeling his rock hard cock stimulate a warmth deep within her core. They moaned together as she slammed herself back down on him, over and over again. He met every thrust like a natural, and soon they were lost in the sensations. Heavy breathing and moans drowned out any sound of the four-poster bed hitting the wall.

In one smooth gesture, he had her pinned underneath him, never breaking the contact of their intimate places. She wrapped her long legs around his waist, and felt him go deeper inside of her than any man had ever gone before. Her orgasm was fast approaching, and her legs quaked around him, barely hanging on.

"Malfoy… yes.. oh yes… right there…."

They moved together as one, and Hermione's orgasm hit her like a bolt of lightning, sending shock waves of pleasure through to the very tips of her toes. Her tightening muscles triggered Malfoy's second orgasm, and he spilled his seed while she contracted around him. It was the most amazing feeling in the world.

"Wow," he breathed out, not daring to remove himself from her depths. She looked up at him with a half-smile gracing her swollen lips. She was so beautiful, it was no wonder she had the entire male student body completely mesmerized. Her cheeks were flushed and her almond shaped eyes shown with a light he'd never seen in any other girl. He bent down and lightly kissed the tip of her nose, letting his eyes flutter closed. They stayed like that for a few moments, as their heart rates return to a more normal pace. He reluctantly pulled out of her, as his shaking and tired arms were threatening to collapse.

Lying down beside her, he felt an overwhelming sense of contentment that was mirrored in her sparkling eyes. She brushed his hair away from his sweaty forehead, never breaking eye contact while his lids slowly started to fall. He wanted to stay awake and not miss any of this intimate time with her, but he soon lost the fight for consciousness, and slipped in to a blissfully dreamless sleep.

Some time later, Hermione woke up snuck out of her bed, careful not to budge the pale form of the sleeping Head Boy. She pulled on her bathrobe and headed down the spiral stairs towards her common room. There she found the list she had made earlier, laying on the table right where she left it before her conquest had begun. She dipped her quill in a small bottle of ink and read goal number seven.

_'Deflower Draco Malfoy.' _

"Check!" she sighed happily, making a little mark. She then looked over her number eight goal, and a huge grin split across her face.

It was going to be a good year.

...

...

Now you know what to do, please review : )


	2. Chapter 2

**The Evil Smirk is Born**

"Mmm…" Draco growled as his bedside companion started to stir.

"Now just lay back and relax," she grinned up at him, following the trail of red bite marks down his bare stomach until she reached the object of her affection. Her hand was already there, slowly stroking his hardening length.

"You just don't quit do you-OOOh…" he moaned when her tongue stuck out to flick the sensitive head. His hands clutched the sheets for some grip on sanity as he was taken once again into the other realm of pleasure she so easily sent him to with her skilled mouth. This was definitely the ionly/i way to wake up.

She loved the control she had over him like this. His hard shaft was pulsing as her tongue continued to swirl over and around him, up and down. Her pace increased, completely in sync with his ragged breathing. She controlled every breath he took. If she stopped, he would cease to exist.

_'3…2…1…' _

"Ohh Hermione…" he groaned his release. _'Right on cue! Was it possible to be too good at sex?'_ she thought as she swallowed the last of his seed. She looked up into his flushed and sweaty face, and saw a grown man that had completely surrendered to her… That she could dominate with a simple flick of her tongue…

'_Definitely not.' _

Draco couldn't have gotten out of bed if he tried. His head felt light as air, and delightfully disconnected to his body. Usually when he woke up, the heavy load of schoolwork that needed to be done accompanied him, weighing him down and blocking out any chance for a stress free morning. Not today though. He was Head Boy, he had just lost his virginity to the Head Girl, who just so happened to be the most beautiful girl in school and had a mouth like a Hoover. It was going to be a good year.

He reached up to grab Hermione by the arm when he realized she was crawling away from him. He pulled her towards him to steal a good morning kiss, but she covered her mouth with her hand and giggled.

"Morning breath," she whispered shyly, then started giggling madly and leaped off the bed, scurrying towards the bathroom. She was clad only in a pair of lacy boy shorts Draco couldn't remember her putting on, but they accentuated her rear end perfectly, and he wasn't complaining. He heard the water running, and leisurely moved to put his boxers on and picked up the rest of his clothes, still in a daze.

He was just starting to think that she wasn't coming out and was about to head to his own dorm, when she emerged from the bathroom, grinning from ear to ear with her hands hidden behind her back. She was definitely up to something…

"So Malfoy, I did something very nice for you this morning, and I think it's only fair that you let me do more good deeds," she said sweetly. She was looking unnervingly innocent as she pouted up at him with her wide, rounded eyes, and Draco had a bad feeling about it.

"Err…"

"You did enjoy waking up like that, _right_?" she asked, drawing out her words.

"Of course but-"

"So what's the problem?"

"Err…"

"Don't worry, you're in good hands!" she squealed, taking his 'err's' as agreement. She bounced towards him excitedly, finally revealing what she had been hiding behind her back.

"Oh no no no no no… Definitely not- No! You- You stay away!" he shouted, backing himself into the wall.

"C'mon, pleeeaaassseee! It won't hurt! Your hair is like two curtains, parted tediously straight down the middle and it hides your pretty face! If I just gave you a little trim you'd be so much more approachable, and not so boring and plain. Pleeeaaasssseeee!" she whined, stamping her foot and crossing her arms like a spoilt child.

"I- I umm.." he stuttered nervously. "I umm.. I'm going to be late for breakfast. I don't want to get in trouble."

"You're Head Boy, who's going to yell at you?"

"NEWTS, I have to go study for NEWTS. Yeah…"

Hermione was growing impatient with his lame excuses. It was time to unleash the fire.

"Now listen here, Draco Malfoy. I don't know who you think you are, but where I come from, when people reach out and want to help, I appreciate it and accept. No questions asked. Now you are going to sit down in that chair and be still while I work my magic. And if I hear one little teensy-weensy girly complaint-" she paused to wag the shiny scissors at him threateningly. "Well, I'm sure you get the point."

He didn't need telling twice. He sat down in the chair by her bed and sulked, watching his precious white-blonde locks fall to the floor. He closed his eyes, waiting for it to end.

"You can look now," Hermione said gently about twenty minutes later, stifling a laugh at his pained expression. He took the round mirror she handed him, and looked at his new appearance for the first time. The sight made him sick to his stomach. He was completely bald except for a few sprockets of hair on the top that stuck out at odd angles.

Nothing could have compared him though, for the sight of a bloody hole where his left ear used to be. He screamed. Hermione was tapping his shoulder and trying to get him to stop, but he paid no attention. His eyes were fixed on the bloody hole on the laughing face of his mirror self…

"What the-" _ 'Stupid enchanted mirrors!_' He raised his fist at his laughing reflection, and it raised its hands in surrender, shaking away the false image and revealing an equally astonishing sight. Draco still almost didn't recognize himself. His vivid grey-blue eyes stuck out dramatically against his pale skin, as they were no longer hidden behind a thick sheet of hair. The sides were short and clean cut, but the top was a little longer and ruffled. He'd never imagined he could look so different from something as simple as a hair cut. He looked _good._

"Told you so," she grinned down at her handsome creation. She had just taken one of the most unattractive and dull boys in the school, and turned him into a billboard for sex appeal. How many girls at Hogwarts could say _that_?

Malfoy couldn't take his eyes off of the stranger in the mirror. His chin was practically grazing the floor as he ran his fingers through the short strands and watched it fall back, perfectly in place. He imagined he must look really ridiculous, but he had never felt so good about himself.

"Ready for your unveiling?" Hermione asked him.

He shook his head in agreement, slowly coming out of his trance. He stole one last glance at his reflection. It was smirking at him, in a completely cunning but unreadable way.

He smirked back. It was a good look on him.

"I'll meet you down there."

Most of the school was already assembled in the Great Hall when Hermione arrived. She took a seat opposite her best friends and started to dig in. Her fork was halfway to her mouth when she looked up, and it fell out of her hand and clattered on the metal plate.

"Ok, spill it you two!" she reprimanded them. The same silly grin was plastered on each of their faces, and they looked extremely pleased with themselves. They glanced up and down the table, to check that no one was paying attention. Then Harry reached inside his robes, and pulled out a small photograph that he slid across the table to her. She picked it up and stared in shock.

"Is that a pickled-" her words cut off as comprehension sunk in. "You didn't!" she gasped in a loud whisper aimed at her best friends. If it was possible, their grins got even wider.

"You did!" she shouted, extremely impressed and proud of the men across from her. She looked back down at the photograph in her hand. Even though it was black and white, there was no mistaking the many multi-colored glass jars with dead animals suspended in them that lined the walls of Professor Severus Snape's office. Harry was bent over the desk, smiling wide at the camera, and Ron's face was scrunched in concentration as he pounded Harry from behind.

"How?"

"Shh! We'll tell you later."

Hermione shrugged and returned to her food, smiling at her two friends as they inconspicuously brushed up against each other. It was like they had their own language, and more than once, Hermione had gotten the feeling like she was the third wheel. It didn't really bother her, she knew her two friends loved one another more than they put on. Ever since the night she had caught them at it, right after the defeat of Voldemort, she knew that they were meant to be together. They had asked her to join them, and she accepted so she wouldn't be left out. It was fun, it felt good, and it made it so she wasn't so alone. She never wanted to be alone…

Her attention was pulled away from her thoughts with the arrival of the head boy. He was walking with a little skip to his step, his head held high, and a slight slant to the corners of his lips. He radiated confidence and charm, two qualities she never would have associated with him before his mini-makeover. She wasn't the only one to notice either. Heads were turning in his direction as he proceeded towards the Slytherin table. Harry and Ron even caught on.

"Ugh, that insufferable little know-it-all is back this year. I hoped he would have put his bookworm skills to good use and graduated early, saving the rest of us from the displeasure of his company."

"Oh come on Ron, he's not that bad!" Hermione argued back.

"Please, his life's ambition is to make the rest of us look bad. Oh and look-" Ron said, nodding in the direction of the Slytherin table where Malfoy had just taken a seat. "Parkinson seems to be warming up to him. They could run off and join a nunnery together."

Harry and Ron burst out laughing, but Hermione was too busy seeing red. Her eyes narrowed in anger when she chanced a glance at the Slytherin house table. Pansy Parkinson was taking an interest in Hermione's handiwork, and playfully running her hand through Draco's now short hair.

Pansy was the ringleader of a group of Slytherin girls that thought they ruled the school. Her father was supposedly a preacher at an esteemed muggle church, and she would tell anyone who would listen how she was saving herself for marriage. It drove Hermione completely insane that men actually went for that kind of thing. Even Harry and Ron had made some attempts to break through the chastity belt. Everyone thought she was so noble and sweet. Hermione thought she was a bitch and a tease.

The worst part was, that even Hermione had to admit that she wasn't exactly unattractive. If there was one girl in the entire school that could compete with her when it came to looks, it was Pansy. She had curly bleached blonde hair, straight from a bottle, and was abnormally tan, even in the winter months. She had a wardrobe full of sickly pink clothes that reminded Hermione of Little Bo Peep from Hell. There was definitely no way she was going to let the frilly femme fatale get her clawed hands on iher/i creation.

Unfortunately, Gryffindors had a full morning of classes, so the head girl wasn't able to make any interceptions. Not that the class time was wasted. She used her should be paying attention to the professors time to make more edits on her list. She also made another list to use with Harry and Ron, as her original was now for her eyes only.

It wasn't until after dinner that she found Draco, pouring over another boring old book in the library, an evil blonde Barbie attached to his arm.

"Do you think you could show me that wrist movement one more time? I just can't seem to get the hang of it," the devil Barbie cooed, giggling sweetly and batting mascara caked eyelashes in his direction.

"Yeah it's a tricky one. You just have to give it a little extra twirl at the end. Here, let me show you." Hermione gritted her teeth from behind a large stack of books as she watched Draco, _her_ Draco, guide Pansy's hand through the air.

"See, you've got it."

"Only because of you. You're a really good teacher, you'll have to help me more often."

"That can be arranged," he smirked at his student. Hermione was surprised she wasn't burning a hole in both their heads from her heated glare.

_'That little whiney, fake, skrewt faced…'_ She couldn't just sit back and watch her latest lover get manipulated by the skankiest virgin Hogwarts had ever seen.

It wasn't long before she had a plan. A simple wave of her wand later and she sat back and watched the fun begin.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Pansy asked, fanning herself.

"Err… I think it's definitely you," he replied suggestively, showing off that newly acquired smirk of his again. Damn that evil smirk. This was not how her plan was supposed to work out.

"Aw, you're sweet. It's probably just these heavy Hogwart's robes, do you mind if I take mine off?"

"Of course not."

'_Grr… Definitely not going well…'_ Without the large back robes, the girl was clad only in a tight fitting, white sundress with pink flowers on it. She looked like the epitome of sweetness and perfection. Hermione had never hated anyone so much. She couldn't watch the girl throw herself at the head boy anymore without strangling someone, and was just about to end the overheating charm and leave, when things finally started to turn in her favor.

"Are you ok, Pansy?" Draco asked in a concerned tone. He'd never seen a girl sweat so much, and didn't realize his new look had such an affect on the opposite sex.

"Yeah, Madame Pince must have turned the heat up. Geesh!" she panted out, grabbing a book off the table to fan herself with. "I'm fine though. I'm under a lot of pressure you know. Living by the strict Christian ideals gets really lonely sometimes. I feel like everyone is against me, wanting me to just give in to my urges. They get so strong sometimes…." she whispered softly in Draco's ear. Hermione was pleased to see Draco scoot his chair backwards to get away from the sweating girl.

"Umm.. I'm going to need to take that book back, Pans."

"Wha- why?"

"Because you're getting it all orange. Maybe you should go to the hospital wing. I don't think that's normal." Hermione almost squealed out loud in delight. Pansy's fake tanning lotion was getting sweated off, and she looked like a melting pumpkin, straight out of a horror film.

"No! It's not what you think! I have sensitive skin so I have to put this lotion on it to keep it safe!"

"Yeah well… You're dripping on the books. As Head Boy I can't allow that, so you'll have to leave."

"But- but we'll continue our study session later, right?"

"Err.. sure. Bye!"

"Bye Draco! Thanks for your-"

"_Goodbye_ Pansy," Draco said a little more forcefully. Hermione's smile was fixed as she watched the Slytherin girl flee from the library. She was using her robes to pat at her face, just making the tanner and her eye makeup smear even more. Hermione had to fight the urge not to run after her and laugh, but she had much more pressing matters to attend to.

"What was that all about?" she asked airily, approaching the table where Draco was seated.

"I was just helping Pansy study, but she wasn't feeling well," he said with his face in a book. He looked up at her as she took the seat next to him, correctly interpreting her look of glee. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you? You could get in serious trouble for performing a curse on an unsuspecting student, especially in the library," he said seriously, trying to control the twitching sides of his mouth. It wasn't every day that he saw a girl's face practically melt away, and even he had to admit that it was pretty amusing.

"Me? Of course not! I was just coming to get some homework done. This is a public area, is it not?" she replied defensively. He sighed, as he wasn't going to press the matter, even though he knew what really happened.

"So, where's your bag?" he smirked at her, breaking through her defenses with a look mirroring one she usually wore. She ignored his question.

"That is _my_ smirk. You can't just steal _my_ smirk."

"Can too. Besides, it looks much better on me," he said with mock conceit.

"Ugh, I've created a monster," she sighed, grinning from ear to ear. They both chuckled softly. He looked pleasantly content and in his element, surrounded by the many towering bookshelves. It really was getting hot in there… Who would have thought books could be such an aphrodisiac….

"Maybe you could help me.. I'm looking for a book called Evil Undone but I can't seem to find it anywhere." She knew very well the book's location, it was just the first title that came to mind. Finding a library book was not her intention.

"It's in the restricted section, so you'll need a note from a teacher."

"Couldn't you just show me where it is, pllleeaasseee?" she pouted.

"We aren't allowed in there."

"It's just a little rope, C'mon Draco, be a rebel."

"But it's against the rules."

_'The force is strong with this one…' _

"I knew Gryffindor was the brave house, but I never realized Slytherins were such pussies."

"I am NOT a pussy!"

"Then prove it," she smirked at him sweetly, getting up and running off towards the restricted section in a fit of giggles. He bolted after her, abandoning his books on the table to follow in her wake.

He ducked underneath the rope that separated the restricted section from the rest of the library. It was eerily quiet and much darker than the other areas. She was nowhere to be seen though, and he couldn't hear any signs of her. He strained his eyes to adjust to the dim light, peering into the far back corners.

All of a sudden, strong arms had him tight around the middle, and a hand was over his mouth.

"Isn't it fun to be bad?" a seductive voice whispered in his ear, nibbling the soft lobe and making his knees buckle. In one swift movement, she had him pinned to the ground underneath her, and she was devouring his open mouth with all the fervor of a rabid beast. She was attacking his robes, practically ripping them from his body. He decided not to let her get too far behind, and soon his flailing arms met with fabric, and he had her robes off and thrown to the side. His hands slid up her smooth thighs that were straddling him, and under the hem of her skirt. She was wearing knickers this time, and he had to see them.

Before he even realized what he was doing, he was on top of her, grinding into her leg as he nibbled the soft skin of her neck. He felt like a caged animal, being released into the wild for the first time. The territory he was about to venture into was so new and almost frightening, but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind. Thoughts of getting caught, about getting in trouble just for doing something as simple as stepping over a rope, seemed so obsolete. All that mattered was her, and that their bodies would become one. He didn't need anything else.

In his rush to disrobe her, he lost all self-control, and let his necessity dictate his actions. Her shirt was now torn down the middle, and his hands were unfastening the back clasp of her bra. Her emerald green lace trimmed bra… the dirty little Gryffindor…

"You like?"

Like was an understatement. He couldn't even respond; the only noise he could manage came in the form of a low guttural moan. His face plunged between her breasts, drowning in her taste and sweet scent. He didn't even notice that she once again had him completely undressed until he felt her delicate fingers caressing his soft skin. She must have cheated somehow. Two could play that game…

'_Evanesco!' _ He heard her gasp as what remained of her clothing completely disappeared, even her hair tie.

Her clothes were gone, and she was in shock. Apparently less hair meant bigger balls when it came to Draco Malfoy, and she was thoroughly enjoying his newfound confidence. She wanted him to take her this time; to unleash she sexual god she knew was hidden behind the books, and ravage her body like an angry wolf. Make her his. That was her intention all along.

He was well on his way, tasting every part of her upper body in his reach. Her hips were bucking towards him, and without thought to what he was doing, he traced a finger up her slick folds. In return he got a sharp intake of breath. He repeated the motion… Another sharp breath and a low hiss. It only fueled his curiosity. How far could he take her with only his hand?

Up and down he traced, putting extra pressure on the little nub he now knew caused her to squirm.

"More… please…." She panted. He was moving agonizingly slow, and her body ached to be filled by him. She felt him slip a finger in her depths and moaned out loud at the sensation. It was hardly enough. His thumb found her clit and her breath hitched in her throat. The pressure building up inside of her was overwhelming. She needed release, but he only continued to torture her. Her hands searched out his length, to finish the job herself.

With one hand on his hip and the other on his throbbing member, she pulled him inside of her. He thrust along with her, and it created the most incredible sensation. She was stretched and filled in a fraction of a second, and that was all she needed to be taken over the edge. She felt her body convulsing around him, but it only encouraged him to increase his pace. No man had ever taken her over so quickly, not even the two that knew her best. She never imagined it could be so amazing, or that the man she originally just wanted to conquer, could play her game right back at her- because at that moment, she was completely lost to him… he had the control, and he used it well.

When he felt her muscles tighten around him, he had to bite his tongue to hold off his own release. Instead he drove into her more vigorously. She was so tight, hot, and wet.

Their bodies were shaking, and he knew it would be over in a matter of minutes. Her nails were digging roughly into his shoulders as she screamed her second release. The pain mingled with the pleasure she was bringing from her tightening muscles sent him into oblivion. His whole body shuddered and jerked into her forcefully as his seed poured deep within her in rough spurts. The feeling overtook all of his senses and consumed him entirely. He never wanted it to end.

Time wandered by as they lay entangled in a heap of glistening limbs. Neither dared make the first move to leave. Their bodies simply rose and fell with their breaths. Only when they heard the shuffling feet of the vulture-like librarian, were they brought back to their senses and to the present situation.

Hermione found her wand alone on the floor, and quickly whispered the counter charm to the vanishing spell Draco had used on their clothes.

'_Compasco!'_ /Nothing happened. "Do you think you could-"

"Yeah, hold on," he replied, scrambling for his own wand. '_Compasco!' _

Still, nothing happened. It was then that he realized all his own clothes had disappeared as well.

"What spell did you use on my clothes?" he asked her, trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"I didn't use a spell. I didn't think one would work. Isn't there wards against them in the library to protect the books?"

"Yeah, but in the heat of the moment I guess I over powered them. Shit! What are we going to do!?"

"You're asking me?!" she shrieked back at him. "You're supposed to be the smart one!"

"We're both supposed to be the smart one! We're Head Boy and Girl!"

"Well, Mr. Head Boy, I suggest we grab a good book and make a run for it."

"Please tell me that was a joke."

"You've got a better idea?"

He didn't.

Luckily the library closed at 8, so they didn't have to wait long until Madame Pince had retired to her office, effectively clearing out any straggling students on her way. They stood at the large doors, with Hogwarts, a History covering their uglies, peering down the hallway.

"This is insane!" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Race you back to the common room," she smirked back at him. How could she be so calm about this!

"Knock me out with that book before you go, I can pretend to be accosted by Filch. Lord knows he must have a lot of pent up sexual energy with only a cat for company."

"That was probably the most disturbing thing I have ever heard you say. I think I might be a bad influence on you."

"You're definitely something on me… shit!"

"What!?"

"Peeves!"

"Shit!"

"Run!"

Dropping the books, like they were much cover anyways, they ran full out until they reached the safety of their common room. Hermione leaped on to the couch, laughing hysterically. Draco on the other hand, was overcome with emotion. If they had been caught he would have probably been expelled. All the work he had done for the past six years would have been for nothing; flushed down the toilet like Moaning Myrtle. And all Granger could do was laugh about it…

"What a rush! That was definitely a new one, even Harry and Ron never would have-" She stopped, looking at him for the first time since their narrow escape. He was still naked, and incredibly good-looking as he glistened with sweat, but her eyes fought past the muscles to look at his face. He was angry.

"How can you just laugh like we weren't almost expelled? Like we weren't almost caught running through the halls of Hogwarts BUTT NAKED?"

"Because we_ weren't_ caught, and we _aren't_ expelled!"

"But we would have been-"

"But we aren't, so it doesn't matter that we would have been!"

"Whatever Granger. Laugh all you want, I'm going to bed." He turned on his heel, the blood pounding in his ears. She was infuriating…

"Stop right there! Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't enjoy that and I will never bother you to have a little _fun_ again," she said seriously, walking towards him and reaching out to brush his arm. He relished her touch, but his body was exhausted and unresponsive, so his mind was able to come through. He couldn't just give up everything he had worked so hard for. One close call was enough, and maybe next time they wouldn't be so lucky.

"I did not enjoy that. Goodnight."

She watched him walk to his dormitory and slam the door. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and she slumped to the ground. She had thought that if she got him to break a few rules, he would open up to her more. She just wanted him to have some fun, so in turn she would have some fun. She wasn't supposed to care. She wasn't supposed to get jealous when he touched another woman, and she wasn't supposed to get hurt by his dismissal of her.

Her plan had failed. She went to her room and dug the list out of her bag. Imagining it to be Draco's head, she squashed it into a little ball and flung it across her room.

Her conquest of Draco Malfoy was over.

...

...

Thanks for reading : )


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rise of Naked Hermione**

It was the day after Halloween and there was only one topic of conversation buzzing about the school: The head boy, the Slytherin Stud who had seemingly blossomed overnight, was dating Pansy Parkinson. Hermione had spent the morning handing out detentions and docking house points to all the gossiping students, under the pretense of 'clogging up the hallways for non school related reasons.' She was making quite a scene, and by lunchtime everyone had started giving her a wide berth.

Upon entering the Great Hall, she made a beeline for Harry and Ron. She needed to vent some of her anger in a non-sexual way. This was new to her, as the past two months had been spent having angry and rough sex with her two best friends. Every time she had seen Draco flee from their shared common room as soon as she would arrive left her with an empty feeling, one that she would quickly run off to replace with sexual gratification.

Usually this left her even more irritated, as she couldn't deny that her time with Draco was better. She would shout all kinds of orders in the throws of passion, but still she was left unsatisfied. Afterwards she couldn't hold back some of her frustrations, and tended to lash out at her two lovers. So in turn, Harry and Ron had started avoiding her, and were spending a lot more time hiding out in the library. Hermione hadn't been able to return there since that one fateful night. She had accomplished her number eight goal and destroyed any chance of continuing on to number nine all at once. 'Do the bookworm in the library' had seemed like such a grand idea. What had went wrong?

Arriving at the Gryffindor table deep in thought, she sat down across from her partners in crime and immediately started on her rant.

"-Oh and that's not the worst of it! He brought her back to our room last night, ugh, you should have seen it! The way she was fawning over him and her laugh! Ick! It was like listening to a band of musical saws, and it echoed all the way up to my room all bloody night. And then I heard her before she left. She was talking about how she thought he was 'the one.' Like there's a such thing. She threw herself at him all night and barely kissed him. Then all morning all I hear is how cute a couple they make. It's so obvious she's just using him as arm candy… Are you listening?" she asked, finally realizing that her friends weren't giving her their undivided attention.

"Yeah-_oh shit_- Yes!" Harry practically moaned. Moaned! Right in the middle of the packed Great Hall. He was looking unusually stiff and his knuckles were white from gripping the table so hard. Ron on the other hand had an unmistakable devilish glint in his eyes. Hermione leaned back to check what was going on under the table. Nothing looked out of the ordinary though, and it appeared that they were keeping their hands to themselves. Ron wasn't even eating, his hands were just sitting innocently in his lap.

Just when she thought she was imagining things, Harry pounded the table with his fist, making the plates rattle and the first years nearby choke on their scrambled eggs.

"Harry James Potter! You can't just have an_ orgasm_ at breakfast! You stop whatever it is you are up to right this instant!"

Harry closed his eyes, blocking her out and gripping the table harder than ever, slightly rocking back and forth in his seat. Ron's smirk widened.

"No need to go all McGonagall on him 'Mione, he's almost done."

And sure enough, Harry's face scrunched up and then relaxed. He let out a low growl and a shudder ran through his body. His rigid posture slackened after a few moments, and when he opened his eyes a huge grin split across his face.

Hermione was livid.

"Thanks mate, I really needed that," Harry sighed as his breathing returned to normal.

"What do you mean 'thanks mate'? What exactly are you two playing at here?" the angry brunette demanded. Her friends were not only ignoring her in a time of crisis, but they were clearly enjoying themselves. Worst of all, she had no idea how they were doing so, and no one else was giving them a second look now that Harry wasn't interrupting their meal. She had a sneaking suspicion that Harry had cast the '_Muffliato'_ charm over their fellow diners.

"Well as you know we've been spending some extra time studying in the library. And well... let's just say that there are thousands of books, and if you filter out the_ 'Hogwarts, A History's, Standard Book of Spells,'_ and all that Lockhart dung, you can actually find something useful."

Hermione felt her anger ebb away as curiosity took over. She just couldn't stay mad at the two goons. Their sly grins were always her downfall.

"So what kind of 'useful' spell book did you find?" she asked them. They seemed to sense that they were out of the danger zone, and immediately their eyes lit. They loved to share their discoveries.

"One on fun things to do with a disillusionment charm. You know, ways of tweaking it to suite the caster's needs. Like say, if Harry here wanted a morning wank with his French toast, and I so happened to oblige, it would give the _illusion_ that my hands never left my lap. _And_ that The Chosen One didn't just spooge all over the underside of the table," Ron stated smugly.

Hermione couldn't help but join in on the excitement when she thought of all the possibilities. The spell might be exactly what she needed.

"And how would one perform such a feat?"

"It's kind of complicated. You have to use a disillusionment spell on your arms, and a glamour charm as well, so that they appear to just be hanging at your sides or whatever you can manage."

Hermione thought for a second, then pulled out her wand and performed the necessary charms. She looked down and she could see her arms in front of her, pushing food across her plate, but she could_ feel_ them holding her wand at her side.

"Amazing," she whispered.

"What? Are you doing it?"

She reached across the table to flick Harry in the nose. He stared in amazement, feeling the flick but never seeing her hands leave the plate in front of her.

"No way! That's impossible. It took us over a week to get it down, and all I can do is make mine fold across my chest, and Ron can only make his sit in his lap." Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, then started again. "You know, if you actually applied yourself… you could do well… anything!"

Hermione smiled uncomfortably, wracking her brain for some sarcastic response. She knew he was only trying to compliment her, but she didn't like hearing about her long lost potential. It only made her feel awkward, and deep down, somewhat guilty. In the end she couldn't think of anything to say, and chose to ignore the comment altogether.

"So it's working then?"

Both men nodded and grinned at her, still in awe. Hermione found it hard to suppress her glee. "So what about covering up your naked man parts?"

"Oh that's easy," Ron gushed. "You just use a disappearing charm on parts of your clothes, but set it so that only certain people can see. Now that we know you're not going to bite our heads off, we'll make sure to let you in on the action next time, or even right now if you want," he finished, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione had to take a deep calming breath at this point, to prevent herself from leaping out of her seat and cheering.

"I'll have to take a rain check…how did the two of you find all this out, anyways?"

"Books," they both shrugged in unison.

"We accidentally stumbled upon the Invisible Book of Invisibility." Harry added. "Turns out you just have to lick the cover and it will materialize. Who would've thought?"

Hermione decided that she didn't want to know how they had discovered that an invisible book needed licking in order to be read, and instead focused on what she was going to do with all the new information. Her smile was fixed.

_ 'Oh the possibilities….' _

Draco Malfoy wouldn't know what hit him.

...

The last bell of the day rang, and no one was more excited to venture on from the stuffy Divination classroom into the crowded corridors than Hermione. Even though one hour of making up new ways for The Boy Who Lived Again to die a gruesome death, (most recent of which was ingesting tainted Nargle poo) had left her feeling considerably dumber, the fresh air seemed to reawaken her sense of adventure… and a deep burning desire to reclaim what was rightfully hers.

She shook off Harry and Ron under the trap door, claiming an urgent trip to the loo was in order. She then hurried off to the sixth floor, where she knew Draco would just be getting out of Arithmancy.

She thought back to third year when the time came to choose new classes. She had almost taken Arithmancy as well. Numbers really did fascinate her, especially in the magical context. It was supposed to be one of the most difficult subjects taught at Hogwarts though, and required long essays and hours of research. So in the end, she had taken the easy route and chose Divination instead. It didn't interest her in the slightest. As far as she was concerned, the three hours a week stuck in the smoky tower room would have been better spent hitting her head against a concrete wall.

_'Oh well…'_ she thought.

That was then, and this was now. And right now, she was a predator on the prowl, and her prey just so happened to be prancing pompously down the hall with Pansy Parkinson. Pug-nosed, petty, pathetic, puffy, prissy… _'Ok that's enough,'_ she scolded her brain. Now was not the time for annoying alliterations.

It was time to focus on the plan, the genius and foolproof plan that would have the Head Boy eating out of the palm of her hand before she could say skankoid.

She quickly honed in on him, synchronizing her walk with his and falling smoothly in line behind him. She cast the charms on herself, making her arms appear as if they were swinging nonchalantly at her side. It was a very strange feeling of detachment, one that she wasn't sure she could ever get used to.

She watched as Draco whispered something in Pansy's ear, and the girl let out and over-exaggerated giggle at whatever he said. Well if you could call it a giggle… a dying Mandrake was more pleasant to the ears.

Suddenly her wand had gotten away from her, and a miraculous trip jinx found its way around the Head Boy's ankles, cast by an invisible hand. So maybe that wasn't part of the plan, but seeing Draco sprawled out on the floor and Pansy's hurried attempts to pull him up made her start to appreciate the power of improvisation. Then Draco's bag split open, and a dozen and one heavy books spilled across the floor; the icing on the cake.

"Draco get up, you're embarrassing me!" Pansy snarled at him.

His eyes flashed in anger as he collected his belongings. Pansy wasn't even helping him, just standing off to the side twirling a lock of hair around her finger. Hermione felt a pang of guilt and had to force herself to remain on the sidelines. _He_ had to come crawling back to _her_, not the other way around.

He repaired his bag with a flick of his wand, shoving the numerous volumes back inside. Hermione was saddened to see that he was now carrying it in front of him, and that her plan was going to have to wait for another opportunity. He continued on his way with a hardened expression, while the cock-tease queen returned to her fake simpering self, nuzzling her head against his broad shoulder. Hermione had a difficult time keeping her disillusioned arms under control, reminding herself that she was in fact the Head Girl, and in a corridor full of potential witnesses.

She sighed and ended the spells, as there was no need for them any longer. She was about to change directions and just go to her dorms, when she spotted a heavy brown book lying on the floor. She figured Draco had forgotten it, and quickly bent down to lug it away with her.

Back in her private bedroom, she further examined the old book. It was 'Hogwarts, a History,' the gospel of the geek community. She had never taken the time to read the thing herself, but had heard it being quoted on several occasions. Mostly by Neville Longbottom, the resident Gryffindor nerd. Hermione had a better use for the book than literary purposes though. It would be the perfect bait when the time came for phase two of her perfect plan.

One week later, everything was moving along on schedule. Hermione had really outdone herself this time, she didn't even put so much effort into her morning primping routine! Every time she would pass Draco in the corridors, staircases, or in their shared classes, she would run a disillusioned finger out to caress his most sensitive place.

The first time she had caught him was in Advanced Potions. He was on his way up to Professor Snape's desk to hand in his Hair Growth solution for grading, when she had stuck out an invisible hand for a quick graze between his legs. He had thrown his vial of potion into the air in surprise, and it landed smack dab in the middle of Pansy's face, who was following behind him like the lap dog she was. She had a mustache and beard for the rest of the day, and Hermione had a mad fit of the giggles each time she passed a student with even the tiniest inkling of facial hair.

The second time she had ignited his love torch was Tuesday afternoon, on the staircase up to the second floor. Harry and Ron were on either side of her, talking with one another about quidditch as if she weren't there. After a few tries, she had managed to charm her makeshift arms to hold her books against her chest, so there would be no way Draco could suspect her.

She slowed her pace ever so slightly, so that Draco and Pansy were only an arms length away, walking behind her and her two oblivious friends. Chancing a quick glance behind her to check that their proximity was correct, she saw that his front was perfectly exposed to her. He was carrying his books under his arms at his side, and wore a bored blank expression, that Hermione was sure to wipe away.

As she reached out her invisible hand to grasp his sizeable manhood through the dark robes, not once did a negative thought cross her mind. She didn't feel that she was violating his personal space, nor did she acknowledge that she could get in serious trouble if she was caught. She was a woman on a mission, so naturally all consequences were shoved to the background. After all, he had been inside of her, so in her eyes, he no longer held sole custody of his genitalia… finders keepers.

Back to her strategically placed palm though… It amazed her how the briefest of touches could yield such severe results. There was a fraction of a second of firm grip, which slackened to a gentle squeeze, then lightly brushed up an over the bulge she was awakening. He stopped in his tracks, but she kept up her pace, and as quickly as the contact had begun, it was gone. A sharp intake of breath, the thud of heavy books colliding with hard stone, and a few well chosen swear words told Hermione that she had been successful.

At the top of the narrow staircase she glanced over her shoulder, reveling in the spectacle before her. Pansy was on the ground, with a big hairy sixth year draping over her. Draco was just getting to his feet, and about twenty other students had fallen over themselves, clogging up the small space entirely. Hermione was a genius, and Draco and Pansy didn't have a chance in hell of getting out alive.

"Hermione two, Skankoid and Book Boy zilch," she whispered under her breath, a satisfied smirk playing her perfectly lacquered lips.

"Did you say something, 'Mione?" Ron asked, finally coming out of his quidditch talk trance. Hermione couldn't believe that neither of her friends had noticed the Class III traffic jam that had taken place barely five feet from them. She would never understand the obsession with such a dull sport. In a trivial attempt to make sense of the phenomenon, she deduced that the two men did love balls, and quidditch had four of them. She shrugged, realizing that she would always be second to the sport until she miraculously spouted ball quintuplets. Nope… wasn't going to happen any time soon. So in the mean time, she would drift off into naked Head Boy land once she had ensured that her friends would not disturb her.

"Nothing really, just that I thought Ivanov Strowarski is bound to bring Germany the cup this year."

And they were off.. and she was off.. and all was well.

The rest of the week she had continued her torturous touches and sneaky caresses. By late Thursday, her hand discovered him rock hard beneath his robes, and the same went for Friday morning. He was now reacting to just seeing her, and she decided that it was time to step it up a notch, and really test his restraint.

Sunday night found Hermione in the pristine marble bathroom that connected the two Heads' dorms. Her long hair lay in loose waves, cascading down her bare back and shoulders. She added a touch of sheer lip-gloss and black mascara, but other than that, she was completely nude. She was pacing back and forth waiting for her cue. The alarm she had set, warning her when Draco returned to their quarters had gone off over fifteen minutes ago, and her patience was waning. She had tacked up a note on the blonde's bathroom door, stating that she had found his book. She had expected him to come barging through the threshold the second he saw mention of his beloved Hogwart's book, but so far she had had no such luck.

Ten more minutes of staring at her reflection in the mirror and counting floor tiles, and finally a soft knock was heard, and then Draco was there in the open door, open-mouthed. She jumped, feigning shock and making sure he got an eye full before she grabbed a towel and covered herself, strategically positioning her crossed arms to accentuate her bosom.

"Knock much?" she asked in a scathing tone. She was contented to see his bulging eyes, and his inability to form a response with a jaw was locked in the 'Oh' position. Mumbling incoherently under his breath, he backed out of the room.

Once the door was closed securely behind him, Hermione doubled up in silent laughter, jumping up and down like a hyperactive schoolgirl. This was just too easy. If Draco wasn't in his room at that very moment attending to a massive boner in her honor, well, she knew that he most certainly iwas/i, so there was no need for a wager. Her mirror self was shaking her head, mouthing 'You are so bad,' at the real Hermione.

Yes, she was bad, but she was oh so very good at it. Plus, when a tall, chiseled, blonde sex god was involved, it was just oh so much fun.

After the bathroom incident had gone so well, Hermione decided that it was time to turn up the heat. On Monday morning, her routine not only consisted of the usual charms to control her hair and apply a light coat of make-up, but a disappearing charm on her robes as well.

"Now you see me, now you don't. Now you see me, now you don't. Naked. Clothed. Naked. Clothed. Slutty Slytherin. Innocent Hufflepuff. Paris Hilton. Mother Teresa..." She chanted happily to herself, turning the disappearing charm on and off. She reluctantly stopped when her mirror-self rolled her eyes at her and stomped out of the frame.

The charms in place, tweaked just right so that only the Head Boy could see underneath her uniform, she left for breakfast, humming merrily to herself. No one commented on her appearance, which she took as a good sign that the charms had been administered correctly. She noticed that Draco was taking extra care _not_ to look in her direction, but he couldn't keep that up for long. Hermione would make sure of it.

Meanwhile, in a corridor far, far away, Draco Malfoy was adjusting his robes in a failing attempt to hide his first erection of the day. He had been pitching a tent on a regular basis for over a week, and had pulled a muscle in his right arm trying to deal with it. He didn't understand where all the sudden feelings between his legs were coming from, only that they were becoming more frequent and more intense with each passing day.

At first he had thought it was because of Pansy. She was attractive and she had a knack for finding ways to always be touching him. In the beginning he hadn't minded, but when he had leaned in for a kiss and been rejected, he couldn't help but to feel annoyed. He had then tried to keep a little more distance with his girlfriend, so he wouldn't be tempted to overstep any boundaries with her. He was unsuccessful though. It seemed like the less attention he paid her, the more affectionate she became.

He then decided that this was the reason his manhood seemed so responsive to the presence of the Head Girl. Not because he secretly wanted her instead of his girlfriend, but because of lack of stimulation from the opposite sex. Whenever he would see Hermione, he could almost _feel_ her on him. It was infuriating, because he had promised himself that he wouldn't fall for her games anymore, and chance anything less than eleven 'Outstanding' owls on his NEWTS.

Then, like a heavenly gift, he saw the note on his bathroom door claiming that his only chance at sanity, 'Hogwarts, a History,' had been recovered. He had charged through the door, more than ready to immerse himself in the mundane facts and figures. Instead of his cherished book however, he found only breasts. Two of the most beautiful breasts he had ever seen. Then there was the creamy tanned skin and the legs that went on for days, not to mention a glimpse of those silky folds.

Those sweet reminiscing thoughts were how he had landed in such a compromising position once again. He had left for breakfast early because he didn't want to run into Hermione, but it seemed that she refused to stay out of his head. He had to flee down a hidden staircase hidden by a tapestry to adjust himself. He found it quite impossible to completely hide the sizeable erection though, and vowed that his first task after school would be to invent a hormone removal potion.

He sighed into the hard stone that made up the dingy corridor, then began to lightly hit his head against it.

"Snape. McGonagall. Dead puffskeins. Goyle. Eloise Midgen. Snape. McGonagall…."

Slowly he felt himself deflating, and feeling extremely relieved, he backtracked for the Great Hall. He made a point not to look in the direction of the Gryffindor table, and focused solely on his omelet, which was made even more difficult when Pansy decided to trace shapes along his arm and thigh.

Walking up the stairs off the Entrance Hall after the dishes had cleared, Pansy at his side, he realized with a pang that his first class was Advanced Transfiguration… a class that he shared with a certain shapely Gryffindor Goddess.

He chose a seat in the far back of the class, wanting to keep out of the spotlight for once. A concession of black robes filed into the room.. Longbottom, Potter, Weasel, naked Hermione…

Draco choked on his tongue and went into a mad coughing fit. Gasping for air and pounding his chest, he chanced a second look at the brunette, to prove to himself that he had been imagining things. He visibly paled. Hermione had chosen a seat directly in front of him, seated between her two sidekicks, her light bare skin in stark contrast to their dark robes. The erection he had worked so hard to ease that morning was coming back with a vengeance. He swallowed hard, and moved his gaze to the rest of the class. No one else seemed to notice that one of their classmates had seemingly forgotten to clothe themselves that morning. It wasn't possible… something as serious as this was bound to cause some sort of reaction. Everyone was going about as if nothing was out of the ordinary, as if they couldn't see Hermione's pert nipples and the soft curve of her bare bottom on the chair.

Then it hit him. Maybe he was the only one who could see her. After walking in on her in their bathroom he must be having hallucinations. He scrunched his eyes shut, then opened them and took another peek. Nope, she was still naked. He tried again, closing his eyes as hard as possible before peering back at her through squinted lids. All he saw was flesh- soft, milky, heavenly flesh. He made one last feeble attempt, but third time was not the charm. Hermione was still naked as naked could get.

He stared blankly at the desk in front of him, feeling his pores opening as sweat started to form on his brow. '_McGonagall. Snape. McGonagall. Snape…' _

"Are you paying attention, Mr. Malfoy?"

'_Shit, McGonagall.' _

"Y-yes, professor."

"Then you can tell me the incantation for transfiguring beetle eyes into wastepaper baskets."

"It's umm…"_ 'Naked Hermione._' "It's…." _'Boobies! Vagina!_' "I don't know professor," he said softly, hanging his head in shame. For the first time, he had failed to answer a question.

That was only the beginning though. As the week progressed, he had forgotten two homework assignments, lost 20 points for Slytherin, and earned himself a detention with professor Snape. Friday couldn't come soon enough. Naked Hermione had taken over his every waking moment, and haunted his dreams. In potions she was naked. Herbology- naked. She was naked in the corridors, and the stairwells, and on the grounds. She was even naked in Care of fucking Magical Creatures, and Draco had the Ashwinder egg burns to prove it.

Thank Merlin for Friday. He was going to hide out in the Slytherin common room and surround himself with unattractive male counterparts, until his visions were driven far out of his head.

He reached a sweaty hand into the inner pocket of his robes, and withdrew an antique pocket watch that had once belonged to his grandfather. By the dim torchlight that lined the dungeon hallway, he read "5:24."

"5:24pm… the time that I, Draco Malfoy, declare myself officially insane."

...

...

Reading and reviewing equals naked Draco for everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Warning- Drugs are bad.

_Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high… La-di-dat-dat-dada-da…_

_-Afro Man_

_**Tree Houses and Totem Poles**_

Sunday night. Draco had made it all the way through to Sunday night hiding out in his old dungeon common room. He had only left for mealtimes, but that wasn't enough to stem the visions of his naked minx. Tonight's feast was no exception. He could have sworn she knew exactly what she was doing… as she slowly swirled her tongue over her puckered lips to catch a wayward spot of fluffy whipped cream… Her breasts heaving slightly as she sighed in contentment as the sweet cream evidently pleased her taste buds…

"Dude, you don't look so good," Gregory Goyle said in his slow deep voice as he slumped down across from where Draco sat on the stiff leather couch. Draco jumped as he was startled from his trance, his Granger reverie fading from his mind. He quickly wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, somewhat surprised that he wasn't met with drool. Glancing across from him, he was thankful for the present company for the first time in his life. His manhood was safe and soft as long as he kept his vision clogged with his two unsightly classmates. As long as they didn't try to converse with him he might be able to remain semi-sane for another night.

He had no such luck.

"Yeah man, looks like some serious wrackspurt. Try some gurdyroot tea, it's like, awesome man," Goyle's counterpart, Vincent Crabbe added. They were, for lack of a better word, 'hippies,' who had taken one too many hits of the shrivelfig pipe. It was a miracle worth noting that they had made it through six years of schooling, and mastered the task of walking and talking.

The sad thing was, that the two baboons were pretty much it as far as Slytherin seventh year males went. Theodore Nott was a little closer to Earth than the two shrivel stoners, but a total pervert. It wasn't always safe to be around him, as the flailing arms of angry women were never far behind. Draco had been friends with Blaise Zabini, but that was before the tall dark man had left school to pursue a singing career. Last Draco heard, Blaise was now going as 'Blaisina of Fire' and had sprouted a sizeable pair of breasts.

Even that could almost be considered normal though, compared to the two bizarre beings sitting across from him. They were now examining Draco like he was some display at a museum, making the blonde shrink in his seat, using his book as a shield between himself and their freakishly wide, bloodshot eyes.

"Seriously man, you just need to relax."

_'Easy for you to say, you aren't having insane hallucinations,'_ he thought angrily, lowering the book to nose level and glaring at Goyle, who was tracing his fingers through the air as if popping imaginary bubbles. Ok, so maybe it was quite possible that he _was_….

"I'm relaxed just fine, I just have a difficult assignment due Tuesday that I need to concentrate on if you don't mind," he shot back testily.

"That's what they want you to do, man," Crabbe said seriously.

"Who are 'they'?" Draco asked, realizing one second too late that he should have kept his mouth shut.

"The establishment," Goyle replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah man, they're just trying to fill your head with information. And who wrote the information- ithey/i did. It's like what I said to Greg here the other day… I was like, we're at this school right, and like muggles can't see it, so how do we even know it exists? How do we even know we exist if we are in a school that doesn't exist? Right man, and you know why we think we exist? It's because _they_ tell us we do."

"I see…"

"Yeah, so ya see man, you just gotta beat your own drum, fight the establishment and you'll be fine."

"Nah, he won't be fine, not what he's got," Crabbe chided in.

"What!?" Draco asked, starting to get annoyed.

"You got bigger problems than the establishment man, you've got a woman in your head."

Draco was dumbstruck, which was frightening enough considering the present company. There was no way they could know about his problems with the Head Girl. Their heads were thicker than the layer of grease on Snape's thinning hairline, and emptier than McGonagall's old dried up vagina. They must simply be lamenting on the fact that his relationship with Pansy was less than warm and fuzzy. He couldn't help but to be frustrated with her though. She always had her pink manicured hands on him, teasing him until his threshold was reached, and he would respond to her, seeking out a kiss or light caress --anything.

He would never get what he wanted though. The moment she realized she had caused a reaction in him, she would turn cold and rigid. She even had the nerve to look affronted and remind him of her superiorly strong morals. She would tell him how she thought he was 'different' than other guys. How she thought he had his priorities straight, and how she thought she meant more to him than just another notch on his bedpost. 'Blah-di-fucking-blah.'

She had a way of always making him feel guilty for his hormones, though. He would buy her expensive gifts as apologies, which she seemed to like. Then she would return to her overly affectionate self, and the cycle would start all over again.

Not only did this sequence of events cause a rift in his relationship with Pansy, but with his penis as well. Never had he felt the need for masturbation so strongly. All he could think about was release. But who could blame him, when all he could see was a naked Hermione!? He supposed this was all making the animosity between himself and Pansy very obvious. So obvious in fact, that the oxygen deprived, brain cell banished, figheads had noticed.

Yes, that was what the two Neanderthals must be referring to. It was the only logical explanation. They couldn't possibly know his problems were truly stemming from his female Head counterpart. _'Mmm… female Head counterpart…'_ he groaned inwardly, a lazy grin sneaking up as his lids slid down. Crabbe and Goyle were guffawing in the background, serving their purpose to keep his mind out of the gutter with perfection. He wondered if his penis was getting dizzy from all the up and down motions.

"Oh yeah man, she's in bad," Vince said, still chuckling lightly. "Does your woman know, man?"

If Draco wasn't stunned stock-still by the shockingly insightful revelation, he probably would have hit his overlarge housemate. Then he would have hit the other one, just for good measure. So it was most unfortunate that his limbs were super glued to the couch, permanent sticking charm style. The most he could do was scowl in disgust, listening to the deep baboon laughs.

"Does my 'woman' know _what_ might I ask?" Draco growled through gritted teeth, his brow furrowed in annoyance. For some odd reason, this cracked up the two person, one brained crowd, to the point where they were slapping their ham-like thighs, and the corners of their eyes had tears in them.

"You are so_ stiff_ man!" Goyle managed to say through his low grunts of laughter.

"I am not!" Draco replied pompously. Thinking twice, he chanced a quick glance at his lap. iHe was not!/i

"You're so stiff Pocahontas mistaked you for a totem pole!" Crabbe blurted out. They roared in laughter at this. It wasn't even funny, or grammatically correct, which made it all the more annoying. Well unless they meant it sexually, in which case it still wasn't funny. Of course, the latter wasn't possible, they were much too thick for that. On second thought, what the hell were a Pocahontas and a totem pole anyways?

"You're so stiff the Ewoks use you for a spare tree house!" Goyle exclaimed, before falling off the couch onto the floor, snorting with laughter. Crabbe joined him, and the two pounded their fists on the threadbare carpet and kicked their legs, howling and snorting. This was just getting ridiculous…

"Enough! You imbeciles are so bloody moronic that I can't even think of something to compare you two retards to!" Draco yelled, leaping off the couch and glaring down at them for emphasis. It was purely fuel to the fire. They huffed and they puffed and they practically pissed themselves, but cease the uproar, they did not.

Draco pursed his lips and sucked on his cheek, trying to decide what to do with the situation. He could either A: storm off, most likely unnoticed by the guffawing lunatics, which would slightly mar the self-gratification of said storm off. It was too late to be hanging around the corridors without a plausible excuse though. Being caught after curfew, even with his Head Boy status, would most likely result in Filchification, and not in a good way (if there was such a thing). So to avoid slave labor at the hands of the creepy caretaker, he would end up in Naked Grangerland, A.K.A. the Heads' quarters, where no man's hormones were capable of making it out alive.

But there was always the other plan of action. He could wait ever so patiently for the freak-fest to subside, and grin and bear the mind-numbing conversations that followed. There was no point in wasting any more insults on the two. The second Crabbe and Goyle got their hands on a bong, they would forget this entire exchange, and most likely the entire weekend for that matter. Although, it did seem that they were oddly perceptive in their current state. Maybe they had some strange way to thwart the onset of post-pubescent penile inflation. The thought of them fornicating by any means, hand, pussy, fruit, rabid beast, you name it, was just repulsive. Draco decided it couldn't hurt to hear what else they had to say on the subject. It was better than letting his thoughts drift to, well, where they were always drifting off to lately.

The salami brains quieted down eventually. They were all red and splotchy when they returned to their seats on the couch, and the effect was less than appetizing. Draco turned his head and tried very hard not to look, with his mouth upturned like a bad smell was in the air.

And then a bad smell really was in the air…

"You can't smoke that in here! I'm- I'm Head Boy for Merlin's sake!" Draco sputtered in shock and indignation.

His outburst didn't deter them one bit. Using his wand with the precision and grace Draco never would have thought possible from such a portly individual, Goyle ignited a single flame from the tip and held it steadily over the little pipe he had just taken out of his pocket. He was puffing euphorically at the contraband in his hands with glazed over eyes.

"Put that down! Put it down or else I'll-"

"Relax man, it's purely medical," Crabbe cut him off, grabbing the pipe from his friend and taking a hit. Draco was outraged at their lack of respect for authority. Did his Head Boy badge mean nothing to these buffoons!?

"Medical!? How in the name of Merlin is_ tha_t considered medical!?"

Crabbe slowly passed the pipe back to Goyle, letting a long trail of smoke blossom from his mouth before answering. "It takes away your problems, man. Makes you start to think clearly… Think outside of what the establishment wants you to think. Get rid of your girly troubles and just focus on what's really important… Life man, it's all about enjoying life."

Draco was just about to dispute Crabbe's case when the wall parted to allow one, Theodore Nott into the common room.

"Fuck yeah, my wizza's, I knew I smelled the shrivelfig's heavenly aroma, second only to the weeping pussy of an innocent little Ravenclaw about to get all knotted up with Nott! Boo-yeah!"

Without paying Draco a second glance, Theodore marched straight on over to the pipe and inhaled deeply. What was wrong with these people!? And more importantly, how the Hell did he get sorted into their house?

"Umm… HELLO! Head Boy here!" he yelled, waving his arms so they were sure to see him.

"Oh shit, sorry man," Theo said, quickly taking the pipe out of this mouth. Draco lowered his arms in relief that his housemates were finally going to listen, only to jerk away a second later when the smoking pipe was handed to him.

"I didn't realize you were next."

"I'm- I'm not next, I just-"

He didn't know what he was just. At that moment the smoke from the pipe had drifted up to his nostrils. It didn't smell quite so putrid and disgusting anymore. Actually, it smelled kind of… nice. He took a deep breath and let the shrivelfig's mysterious relaxing powers take effect. Things like 'No more girly trouble,' and 'Take away all your problems,' started popping up in his mind. It was all he could think about. To be free of naked Hermione and get a decent nights rest for once, and not even have to wash his sheets in the morning, would be like being freed from a cruel puppeteer. The pipe was inching its way towards his parted lips… A moment later it was at its target… He inhaled deeply…

The next thing he knew he was coughing up a lung and the giant sausage-like hand of Goyle was patting him on the back.

"Easy man," Gregory said soothingly, while Draco continued to heave and sputter, his eyes watering.

"Ugh… burning… can't… breathe…"

What had ever possessed him to go against his morals and try something so taboo and even illegal!? It didn't magically make his problems disappear, unless you counted passing out from lack of oxygen making ones problems go away! What a horrible, disgusting, waste of life and… and…

And he had no idea what else the shrivelfig pipe could be considered. In fact, he didn't even know what he was saying, or why he even cared what he was trying to say. His mind was blissfully blank and light as air. He was floating. He drifted back to the couch, watching the smoke swirl and dance above him…

"-She fell asleep…and then, I took her panties!" Theo blurted out later that night. The small group of Slytherin men roared with laughter.

"Panties… Ha!" Draco squeaked out once he had the breath to do so.

"I know right! Panties! She's probably like, 'Oh my god where did my panties go?' and she'll never even know because I took them and I'm a guy so I can't even wear them so she'll never suspect a thing! Imagine, a dude wearing panties!"

They all fell on top of each other, roaring and snorting with laughter. Panties was Draco's new favorite word.

_Panties, panties, panties. No naked Hermione, only panties, panties, and more panties. Yup, naked Hermione is the last thing on my-' _

"Shit!"

"What is it, man?" Crabbe quickly asked, jumping to attention in an instant and staring unblinkingly at Draco with bloodshot eyes.

"You wanna see the panties?" Theo asked.

"No…"

"You wanna know about the time I touched McGonnagal's tittie?"

"Let the man talk, man," Goyle grunted. "Draco, man… let the words flow from your mouth, freely into the circle…"

"Umm… ok…" he started, breathing deeply and inhaling the lingering smoke. "It's Hermione, she's always naked," he stated bluntly. The laughter that followed from Theodore Nott rang off the walls and actually made a layer dust to rise from the shelves.

"NAKED! HAAAAAAA HAAAAAA HAAAAAA!! Someone... must have…. taken… her… PANTIES!! HAAAAA HA HA HA HA!!"

"Please, Theo man… Draco needs our help!"

Yes, the day when Draco needed help from these three morons was a day when he needed help indeed.

"So man, you're seeing her naked… That's very… interesting…" Crabbe said slowly.

"Interesting?" Draco asked.

"Well yeah man, you're only seeing her naked because that's what she iwants/i you to see."

Vincent Crabbe was a genius.

...

It was official, Draco was hiding. Hermione had hardly glimpsed him all weekend, and now he was nowhere to be found, even though it was getting late and more than past his regular bedtime. Hermione had been waiting in the Head common room since dinner, but he had yet to return. As it was now past midnight, Hermione's patience were wearing thin.

After doing her nails… twice, followed by pacing back and forth across the room, Hermione decided she needed something else to occupy her. Her mind flew to Draco, and what she would have occupying her time if he were there… but he was not, _still!_

A second later she flew up to her dormitory, searching out anything that could keep her mind off the Head Boy long enough to keep her sane. The whole naked thing was supposed to have had him crawling back to her by now. For Merlin's sake she was NAKED to him at ALL TIMES! Any normal man would have jumped her long ago. Damn Draco Malfoy and his stubbornness! If he didn't have his head in a book all the time and his arms around the prude princess of Slytherin he would have time to notice the important things in life, like her for instance. What was so great about his precious books anyway?

She smirked, noticing that his Hogwarts, a History book was still just where she had left it. She picked it up and lugged the thing down to the common room, determined to find out what the little bookworm saw in it.

...

Draco Malfoy set off down the cold stone corridors of the dungeons on a mission. He was going to make Hermione Granger put on some clothing, once and for all. He couldn't take any more of the nakedness. At least, not without indulging himself in it, which he was determined not to do. Hermione was just playing with him, even Crabbe could see that much. She didn't really care about him, not like Pansy did. But did Pansy really care about him either? She'd never even noticed him before Hermione changed his hairstyle, making him the center of a tidal wave of female attention. Was she only with him for the popularity?

Damn, it was tough being beautiful.

With those thoughts in mind, he ventured up the stairs to his own common room. Not seeing anyone, he realized how late was. Hopefully Hermione would already be fast asleep and he wouldn't even have to clothe her until the next day.

He whispered the password and stepped inside, careful to make as little noise as possible. Only a single torch was lit in the common room, and Draco breathed a sigh of relief, thinking he was in the clear.

It wasn't until he was halfway up the stairs that he saw her. She was curled up in one of their squashy armchairs, which was why he hadn't seen her until now. She was naked, of course, but that's not what shocked him the most. After all, he was used to naked Hermione at this point. What he was not used to was the fact that she was _reading!_

Hermione Granger was reading and Draco Malfoy was getting high, what was the world coming to?

He cleared his throat and she jumped a foot, having been so immersed in the book that she hadn't even heard him come in.

"Where have you been?"

"What are you doing?" they both asked at the same time.

"Reading."

"Smoking."

"You're kidding!" they each shouted in unison.

"I didn't know you had it in you," Hermione stated incredulously.

"That makes two of us," Draco shrugged, not particularly proud of his momentary lapse in judgment. Hermione slowly stood and started towards him. Draco had to turn his head.

"Will you PLEASE put some clothing on!" he growled at her.

She only chuckled to herself and continued up the stairs, still gripping the heavy book.

"Why Draco, I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," she said innocently, a sly grin creeping onto her face.

"You know very well what I mean," he spat back at her.

"Ok, so say hypothetically that I do know… Why is seeing a naked girl a problem?"

"Because the girl that I am seeing naked is not my girlfriend!"

"Thank Merlin for that," Hermione grumbled back. He scowled at her and turned to leave but she stopped him with a hand to his arm.

"What?" he asked her without turning to face her.

"Do you love her?" she whispered. "Because if you can tell me that you really love her then I'll stop."

He wanted to tell her yes and end the naked visions once and for all, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her something that was so blatantly a lie. No, he wasn't in love with Pansy Parkinson, nor would he ever be. He knew that the one he would fall for would have to be someone with more than looks. It would have to be someone that could match him intellectually as well as physically.

"No… I don't," he whispered dejectedly.

"Then why are you wasting your time with her?" she continued her inquiry. Draco didn't really have an answer for that.

"Well why are you bothering with me?" he retorted. She had no answer for him. She didn't know why on Earth she was spending so much time and effort to shag Draco Malfoy when she could easily get with half the male population.

She didn't even notice that she was still gripping Draco's arm, she was too lost in her own thoughts. Draco however, had noticed that she was touching him, he'd also started to notice her ragged breathing and the way it was making her creamy white breasts rise and fall. Parts of his own anatomy were reacting to her. She'd never looked more beautiful than when she was naked, reading his Hogwarts, a History book. He raised his eyes and met her chocolate brown ones. Molten lust stared back at him, and he gave her a knowing smirk that she reciprocated.

Emboldened by her scorching hot gaze, he took her hand and led her to his bedroom, locking the door behind him just incase.

"Get on the bed," he breathed out huskily. She immediately set the book on the nightstand and crawled onto his lavish silk comforter. He shook off his robes and a second later he was on top of her, nipping at her jaw-line and pawing at her soft nude form. Her hands sprung up to his bare back and grasped the muscular flesh, making him groan at the contact.

His mouth quickly sought out her own, devouring her lips as he fought for entrance. Swollen from his rough onslaught, her lips parted and their tongues met, fighting for control. Every inch of her body was tingling with excitement. He was being so uncharacteristically dominant with her, and she was loving every minute of it.

When he was satisfied that he had thoroughly kissed her lips he ventured lower, stopping only to suckle the sensitive spot along her collar bone before he nipped his way to the gentle mounds of her breasts. He lightly brought his lips to each one, then used his tongue to flick the now hardened bud. Hermione cried out at the shockwave of pleasure he sent through her with his touch. Again he assaulted one of the blushing red nipples, all the while kneading the other with his rough palm. She writhed and moaned, complete putty in his steadily massaging hand.

She wanted more, she _needed_ more. With one shaking hand she reached for the hardened length of his manhood, but he smoothly pushed her away.

"What's your hurry, love?" he growled, grazing her nipple with his teeth and making her cry out from the pleasurable pain.

"Noth-nothing," she panted back. Something had definitely gotten into Draco tonight… Now if only _he_ would get into _her_…

He smirked down at her glistening form. She was breathing hard and her eyes were pleading with him to give her more. Watching her arch her back towards him as he rolled her rose colored bud between his thumb and forefinger was almost enough to make him give in to her, but something held him back.

It was time to teach her a lesson for torturing him with her nakedness…

...

...

Oh dear, what have I done… I'm sorry JKR, but I could just picture Crabbe and Goyle as stoners for some reason lol…

Ok so I think Hermione seriously does need to be taught a lesson… and Draco is open to suggestions on this one! What do you think he should do to her? I'm thinking that the next chapter should be pretty much pure smut, so basically the more ideas I get the longer it will be : )

As always, thank you for reading and submitting your brain to my randomness! I really really appreciate it! You have made writing a fun thing for me to do, which is something I never thought to be possible.

Xoxox,

Lizzy


End file.
